


Babysitting

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayern München, F/M, Fluff, Football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basti is babysitting for Louis who is being a nightmare. Who does he call?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

Babysitting

A/N: This is for the Anon who wanted a Bastian fic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I am making no money from this.

I was sitting in my room studying for my philosophy midterm when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and answered with an exasperated, “Basti, I already told you that I have to study for this midterm. I would love to hang out with you, but my night belongs to Samuel Clements and Thomas Aquinas while they argue over God and the problem of evil.”

“Help me,” Bastian whispered into the phone, a note of panic in his voice.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, getting concerned.

“He is going to find me any minute, I need you to get over here and-” suddenly there was a scuffling sound on the other end of the line a muffled cry of what sounded like “No, put that down,” a crash, and the line went dead.

I quickly grabbed my keys and coat, and was knocking on Bastian’s door within 5 minutes. “Bastian?” I called.

The door opened and a tiny blond head poked through the space. “Hello, how can I help you?” the small boy asked.

“Um, I am looking for Bastian, this is the right apartment, isn’t it?” I asked him.

“Onkel Basti, there is a pretty lady here to see you,” the boy called, throwing the door open and running back into the apartment.

I walked into the living room and was met with chaos. There were blankets and cushions all over the floor, a lamp had been knocked over, and a plant had been tipped over, spilling dirt onto the table it sat on and the floor.

“Oh thank god you are here. I need your help, he won’t stop breaking stuff,” Bastian greeted with a kiss, a stressed look in his face.

“Please tell me your big emergency is not a 6 year old,” I told him with my hands on my hips.

“Will you be mad if it is?” Bastian asked sheepishly.

“Yes, I will be. For crying out loud, I thought someone was trying to kill you. It never once occurred to me that your emergency was that you are the world’s worst babysitter. I almost called the cops, Bastian,” I laughed, my relief getting the better of me.

“You are laughing, does that mean you will help me?” Bastian questioned, winding his arms around my waist tentatively.

“On two conditions. The first is that as soon as we are done babysitting you have to help me study for my philosophy test, if you don’t I am going to fail. And the second is that next time someone asks you to babysit, make sure it is on a night I am actually free. I know you only agreed to do it because you were going to be by yourself tonight, but you clearly can’t handle it. Deal?” I asked.

“Absolutely. Now, can you please wrangle him before he breaks more of my stuff?” Bastian begged.

“Fine, let’s find him. While we are on the subject, who was dumb enough to leave their progeny with you in the first place?” I asked walking toward the bedroom.

“Lukas and Monika. They are in town for a week, and I decided to be a good friend and watch Louis so they could have a night off. And he is not always this hard to handle, he usually listens to me, but he is a nightmare tonight. What are you doing?” Bastian asked as I started to take all the blankets and pillows off of his bed.

“You can’t make a fort without blankets. Here take these to the living room, I am going to grab the stuff from the guest bedroom,” I replied, kissing him on the cheek as I passed.

“I hope you know what you are doing,” Bastian grumbled under his breath.

“Don’t worry, I do. Grab the Vacuum,” I ordered.

“How is this finding him?” Bastian asked me as I dumped my load of blankets and pillows and righted the potted plant that had fallen over, putting as much of the dirt back into the pot as I could.

“I thought you trusted me,” I called from the kitchen as I placed the plant well out of the way on top of the fridge.

“I do, but he could be destroying something this very moment and you are VACUUMING UP SOIL!” Bastian replied, the last part in a shout because the vacuum was very loud.

I just kept cleaning up the mess, ignoring Bastian, who went to go pick up the lamp and make sure the bulb was not broken. I was just about done when I felt a gentle tug on my sleeve and heard a small voice shout, “What are you doing?”

“WHAT?” I asked, pretending I couldn’t hear him.

“What are you doing?!?!” Louis asked a little louder.

“I can’t hear you, I’m almost done, if you sit on the couch I will be able to hear you in a minute,” I said, pointing to the couch.

I smiled as he did what he was told and looked up to see Bastian’s jaw hanging open in shock, looking between me and Louis. Shaking my head, I returned to my work, making sure all the dirt was up before I shut off the appliance and turned to Louis. “Now, what were you trying to say?” I asked the little boy.

“I asked you what you were doing,” he responded politely.

“Oh, I thought that was pretty obvious. I was vacuuming up the mess on the carpet so that when Basti and I make our fort we won’t get everything dirty,” I told the young boy.

“You are making a fort?” his eyes lit up.

“Yeah, you have to have a fort to watch a movie properly. If you don’t have one, it ruins the whole atmosphere,” I responded knowingly.

“What movie are you going to watch?” Louis asked.

“One of my favorites, The Sandlot. It is about a bunch of boys who play baseball and there is a dog. Have you seen it?” I asked.

“No. If I help you and Basti with the fort can I watch it with you?” Louis asked.

“Of course. I don’t think we have been introduced. I am Claire,” I said, holding my hand out.

“I am Louis. What do we need to do first?” Louis asked.

“Well, first we take all of the cushions off of the couch,” I instructed.

“I think we are done,” I spoke 5 minutes later.

“Can we try it out?” Louis asked.

“Sure, but be careful, the side that your Onkel Basti put up doesn’t look very stable,” I replied.

“Ok,” the boy agreed, disappearing into the mass of blankets and pillows.

“You are officially a miracle worker. How did you pull this off so quickly?” Bastian asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“I am the oldest of 5 kids, plus my cousins all have children. I have experience with unruly kids,” I replied.

“I will never under estimate you again,” he said, leaning in to place a soft kiss on my lips.

Before we could get carried away, we heard Louis say, “I can see what you mean about the part Onkel Basti put up. I wonder if I-Uh oh,” and we pulled apart in time to see one side of the fort fall.

“Let’s get the movie going before he brings the fort down,” I said, stepping out of Bastian’s arms and ducking under the entrance to the fort.

“Onkel Basti?” Louis asked about halfway through the movie from his spot between Bastian and I.

“What can I help you with, buddy?” Bastian asked.

“I like Claire, you should marry her so she can be my Tante Claire, like how Onkel Thomas and Tante Lisa got married. I like Onkel Thomas, but you are cooler than him, so you need a cool wife,” Louis replied.

Bastian and I burst out laughing at this. “We haven’t been dating long enough for that yet, buddy, but I promise that if we do ever decide to get married, you will be at the wedding. How is that?” Bastian asked.

“Ok, but don’t wait too long. She isn’t going to wait forever,” Louis told Bastian sagely.

“You are definitely Lukas Podolski’s son, Louie-Lou,” I chuckled, kissing Louie on top of his head.

A/N: Let me know what you think. I generally post all of my fics on my Tumblr first, the link is [here](http://www.acercrea.tumblr.com/) if you want to check that out. You can request a fic if you want either here or there.


End file.
